


Kneel

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Being Forced to Kneel kink, F/F, Queen Aurelia - Freeform, bandit Nisha, vaguely implied future dubcon/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Queen Aurelia has finally found the wanted bandit.
Relationships: Aurelia Hammerlock/Nisha
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 3





	Kneel

Aurelia sat on her throne, leg dangling delicately over the other, her long dress parting to her thigh. She grinned triumphantly as her royal guards brought in the fugitive. Nisha was as gorgeous as ever.

“I said we would find you, and look, we have.”

She stood in front of Aurelia, glaring. “You only found me because you played dirty.”

“I played to win.” Her foot shot out quickly, hitting Nisha in the gut.

Caught off guard, she fell onto one knee, coughing. “You… Wench!”

The royal guard pushed down on her shoulder hard, forcing her leg to buckle and she fell fully to her knees.

Aurelia laughed. “I _do_ love the look of you like this.” She leaned forward and wrapped a finger in Nisha’s short bob of hair. “There are so many things I can make you do on your knees.”

“You’re sick.”

“I know what I want and I get it. And I think the best place for you is in my bedchambers.” She snapped her fingers and Nisha was hauled away.

Aurelia sank into her throne, grinning wider at the sweet sounds of Nisha’s echoing protests.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
